Seamus Night In
by JustSuperMione
Summary: "There was a lot of shouting" Ron said. So Ron and Lavender's break up and the day after. Sequal to Seamus Day Out. Warning contains shouting Lavender and Hermione. R/Hr relationship from Seamus and Lavenders POV. Missing moment HBP and DH. Two of Two. IMPROVED first break-up chapter to tie in with Rebounding Relationship's Ron's POV ... OUT NOW and getting interesting!
1. Over!

**Never fear for it is I, JustSuperMione: Harry Potter missing moment junky; consumer and creator.**** I'm **_**still**_**here with Potterverse HBP missing moments. (Even though I**_**finished**_**the BRILLIANT DH 23rd July 2007 and have tons of**_**'moment'**_**to develop from there. So look out cos they is guna be ace fantastic.)**

**This, however, is the sequel to**_**Seamus Day Out**_**missing moment from HBP. It can be read on its own though it makes more sense if you've read the first one.**

**This was a one-shot until I saw the word count; then it bellowed**_**'I'm a short story you fool' **_**and slapped me in a very Draco style**_**.**_

**Anywho... Just to make it clear I am JustSuperMione not J. K. Rowling (DH would have had**_**one**_**less death if I were). Please don't sue me!**

* * *

**Evening in Gryffindor Common Room**

"Neville," One sixth year boy asked another over a paused game of chess. "Are you positive Hermione said that we can't Apparate on Hogwarts Grounds?"

He asked because war had just descended upon the common room. On the one side, near the portrait hole, was his best-friend. His tall and happy mate who was now, being shouted at by the 5th year he was dating. He looked oddly small and helpless. The girl herself only paused to listen to the tirade coming from the opposite side of the common room; in which she had a double emotional investment.

That tirade was coming from the girl _he_ fancied. To him, she looked beautiful shouting at her own bemused other half.

And Lavender Brown was certainly shouting. He didn't know whether he should lend a degree of moral support. Usually he wouldn't have hesitated to be by Lavenders side. However, the last time he'd gotten involved in Ron and Lavenders relationship it had backfired; big time. Instead of quitting with the big ginger tree; Lavender had refused to speak to him, Seamus.

It was all Neville's fault really. Seamus had vowed to himself that he wasn't going to talk to Neville ever again. Then, Hermione was speaking to Ron and his anger had melted away. He'd thought surely, now, Ron would break up with Lavender to be with Hermione. But no, the big ginger tree had tried to get her to break it off with him; _Idiot_.

If Ron knew Lavender at all – like he knew his _beloved_ Hermione or like he, Seamus, knew the _lovely_ Lavender – Ron would have known that that was a stupid plan. But that was the major point wasn't it? The _idiot_ was so wrapped up in Hermione; he'd never gotten to know Lavender. Actually, this fight was probably the most they'd _ever_ spoken.

"Yes, Seamus, I'm sure '_you can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds'_" Neville whispered back gloomily. "It's in _Hogwarts: a History_. Hermione's _always_ telling Ron and Harry. And anyway, don't you think that she'd have Disapparated from behind Ron if she was able?"

It was true. If there had been _any_ possibility of Apparation Hermione Granger probably would have taken it. Right now, she was stood on the stairs behind Ronald Weasley while Lavender was shouting at them both.

Lavender had been on edge since dinner. She'd gone to get changed as soon as got back, been up there for an hour. Lavender had appeared a minute after Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone upstairs. He had a theory about why she was on edge, looking like that but that was all it was. Seamus always noticed things like that about Lavender.

She was a teenage fantasy; wearing _those_ figure hugging jeans and _that_ tight longish T-shirt that clung in all the right places. She only wore things like that when she needed more confidence. He hadn't known why she needed more confidence until Ron appeared with Hermione. Then, everything became as clear as the water he drank after he failed to transfigure it to rum.

* * *

**Lavender's POV**

Lavender was on edge as she sat next to Parvati waiting to confront her Won-Won. Usually, she would have sat there and chatted to her best-friend but neither of them was in the mood for gossip.

Lavender sat there, waiting and thinking. She thought about her life; as Gossip Queen and Ron's girlfriend. At the back o her mind she was haunted by Hermione's words a few months ago: "friendship and communication are the foundation of any _long term significant romantic relationship"_

The reason Lavender had been on edge is that over a late dinner Parvati had told her a rumour about Won-Won. Her mind had been obsessing about it ever since. She reminded herself that this rumour had been one of many in recent times that had floated about concerning her Won-Won; but this was the first that had had her _really_ worried.

Rumours didn't usually have this effect on Lavender. Rumours used to make Lavender's life at Hogwarts liveable. In fact, they were the business of her and Parvati. They thrived on them like… Like…

Well, she didn't know exactly what they thrived like. She wanted to use some kind of plant analogy but Herbology wasn't that interesting. Maybe Neville, the traitor, would have been able to tell her something fitting... But it didn't matter anyway; the point was that they thrived on gossip.

However, since Lavender had started being Ron's girlfriend her crown as the Queen of Gossip had slowly slipped. There were pretenders to her Gossip Crown but no one girl had fully claimed it. Yet, Lavender realised with a pang of sadness that she was no longer among the first to hear news that spread castle wide.

Take for example Ron's birthday. It had been like a nightmare, she had _literally_ been the last to know that her beloved boyfriend had been poisoned. And in a castle where news and secrets quickly went to common knowledge, that had been, upsetting.

The whole poisoning situation had been very upsetting for many reasons; the _actual_ poisoning of her beloved for a start. He'd looked so small and weak lying in his hospital bed. After she had gotten over that shock, it had been a bit disturbing, in a silly way, Ron snored uncommonly loud. She was sure that when they got married she'd have to ask her mother for the Snore-No-More charm that had been placed on her father.

However, once she'd gotten over the initial shock of Ron's brush with death, and therefore her own Divinations mistake: The truth of the whole situation had sunk in. The news had been _actively _delayed by Neville, the traitor, thinking that keeping her from Ron was in Ron's best interests. Neville thought Ron needed Hermione; not her, his girlfriend.

What had been most upsetting was the fact that it was Seamus, who she thought of as a friend and trusted, had kept the news from her. To have heard the news from Draco was a bitter pill to swallow…

However, the _real_ slap in the face that stung constantly was that Hermione had been by Ron's side all that day. She'd even witnessed Hermione been informed by Neville in the Great Hall. Then, Hermione ran to be with him and been treated like she was Ron's significant other; where as she, Lavender, his actual girlfriend, had been treated like a no body. And that had hurt.

But, _that_ slap, _that_ upset, _that_ hurt seemed a mere drop in an emotional ocean when compared to her current feelings. This latest rumour had been the last straw. In fact, the level of upset paled into insignificance when compared to how she felt now. For, it was the kind of rumour, story might be a better term, that no caring girlfriend wanted to hear.

This rumour had now grown like a black head before a date or a photo and turned into a full-fledged story of infidelity. After Parvati had told her, she'd heard several other accounts but the basic_'facts'_ remained fixed.

Ron and Hermione had been cosy _before_ and _after_ their Apparition test.

Ron, her boyfriend, had purposefully hung back from the rest of the group on the way to the test and been seen linking arms with Hermione his _'friend'_. They'd had their heads together the whole journey down there. One report had them holding hands…

Then _she_, Hermione, the one that wasn't his girlfriend, had kissed him when she thought no one could see them. One rumour said on the cheek while another said in between his lips and cheek. All of these reports say that _he_, her beloved, had returned the gesture.

Afterwards, so the rumour states, Hermione had tried to pursade the examiner to let him try again and been really upset. Then _they_, Ron and Hermione, had been seen sneaking off _hand-in-hand_ heading towards the path that goes the long way back to school. _And_ when the unnamed person who witnessed this followed after them, a little way, they saw Ron pick up Hermione, spin her around, before dropping her to the grass where they rolled around tickling each other.

Ron looked like he hadn't failed his test. Hermione looked like she'd forgotten they were only friends. They both looked like it was the most natural thing for them to be together like that. Because, while they were alone together, they'd both managed to forget about _her_, Lavender, his _actual_ girlfriend who had been sat waiting in the castle.

Now, _some_ would argue that they were friends: that their behaviour had been hyped up by the rumour mill. All of these actions were, extremely innocent considering their long friendship.

Those _some_ were stupid.

If there was nothing going on between them, why had they snuck off and taken their time getting back. This, when viewed in the light of their previous behaviour towards each other… Well, you could see why a girlfriend would be dismayed to hear this story.

To be honest, this rumour hadn't surprised Lavender. She'd heard bits and pieces like this. She'd become accustomed to hearing this sort _'observation'_ ever since the poisoning.

Anyway, her argument with Hermione outside the Hospital Wing had been enough to prepare her. "Friendship and communication are the foundation of any _long term significant romantic relationship!"_If this story had any truth in it; this was Hermione's play for Ron. She had made it as plain as she was, she going to fight for _her_ Ron. Hermione would get a fight alright because Lavender rather enjoyed being Ron Weasley's girlfriend.

Who wouldn't? He was handsome, a _good_ kisser, funny, actually he was an _amazing_ kisser, he had a fit Quidditch keeper body, no actually he kissed like a _legend_, he was so sweet sometimes and to be completely truthful his kisses were, at times, _awe inspiring._

Besides that, she wasn't as dumb as she looked. She knew that there had been whispers since March that Ron and Hermione were talking and looking closer (and cosier) together. These weren't rumours (as such); they were widely discussed _observations_.

She'd even heard that some of the Slytherin's had placed bets that Ron would cheat on her with Hermione. This just proved to Lavender that Slytherin's weren't as brainy as they boasted.

However, Lavender knew that unless she saw it with her own eyes she wouldn't believe that of her Ron. He was a gigolo. He was too much of a gentleman; old-fashioned in the best possible way.

_Still_, it hurt every time she heard people whispering about how Ron and Hermione had been towards each other since the poisoning. How the gravity that used to draw them together had returned.

The worst moment had been when she'd been congratulated by a gaggle of first years for her show of Gryffindor spirit in regards to her and Ron's break-up. When asked why they thought this; they said they'd heard Ron, in the common room, declare to Hermione that he loved her and they'd put two and two together. Needless to say those firsties had been put straight in a way they wouldn't soon forget.

Just like Lavender would never forget her relationship with Ron. Now she thought about it, she considered, there had been three stages of her and Ron's relationship; Snog-a-Lot, Post-Christmas and Post-Poisoning.

Snog-a-Lot had been when they'd first gotten together before Christmas Holidays. It was _amazing_ because he didn't care who saw them kissing. (This was the time when he wasn't talking to Hermione.) It had been _fun_ and _exciting_ because it had appeared that he couldn't get enough of her. They'd kissed at every opportunity, passed notes in class and made jokes (mostly about Hermione). He'd even skipped out on his Prefect responsibilities to kiss her instead. All this made her feel special; like a Queen being adored by her very own Weasley King.

She loved it when he _worshiped_ her with adoring kisses. And for the record, for someone, who, to her knowledge, had never kissed anyone; Ronald B Weasley was a _COMPLETE_ natural.

What had felt _unnatural_ was the amount of times Hermione had walked in on them mid snog, like that first Monday morning after they'd gotten together and they'd met early in the common room. He was late, then he'd snuck up behind her and covered her eyes for a game of guess who. Then, he'd kissed her: _Ronnie_ she'd sighed. Ron pulled back sharply. What had surprised her was sob coming from the staircase. As soon as Hermione was gone he said gruffy that she was never to call him Ronnie; _ever_. They were exciting times when he'd unexpectedly snuck up on her and snogged her, as his idea of 'study time'. Then, within minutes, Hermione happened upon them he'd shot her an almost smug look and resumed his previous position; _lips_ on _lips_.

Lavender sighed.

These had been the times that his kisses had been the most _passionate_, the most _awe inspiring_. These kisses were _addictive_; loving and tender and yet demanding and passionate. These were the times that made her feel like a woman and yet somehow wonder about his level of experience.

She had decided that the last night of term was going to be them devoting themselves to the mutual pleasure of kissing. After recovering from the shock of _juicy_ Hermione gossip .She'd gotten all geared up. She was prepared to have some uninterrupted Won-time. This had been because she knew that Hermione would be engaged elsewhere with the wizard equivalent of Devil-Snare; McLaggen.

Parvati had even helped Hermione to get ready; in hopes that if McLaggen and Hermione would get on well enough... It would take the pressure off Ron and her; regarding that school wide Ron and Hermione getting together bet.

However, she'd been disappointed because Ron had opted to _'nip to the library'_ to get research material for an unnamed essay seeing as Hermione wasn't helping him anymore.

Now that she thought about it, honestly, that night had been the start of the change in Ron. It was that night that he had come back (bookless) and not immediately come over to kiss her senseless. He'd kissed her, sure, but she'd started it and it had seemed half hearted on his part for a while. She'd been confused, starting to get upset when he'd suddenly gotten into it. Then it had happened:

In the mists of passion, on their usual sofa when… when…

He'd moaned _Hermione's_ name.

_Hermione_ he moaned in the heat of passion!

He'd still not moaned Lavender's name like _that_.

Even now the memory of that _burned_ in her like a thousand _spewing_ volcanoes. His ears had gone red and he'd made a daft excuse that she couldn't even remember. The excuse had been followed by _that_ smile and then he'd apologised in a purely non-verbal way. Convincing her, in her heart of hearts, that he was just upset that they weren't going to see each other for _two _weeks.

The second stage of their relationship was very much like the night of Slughorn's party. They didn't kiss half as much and the kisses they'd shared had been _much_ less passionate. But he did start calling her mine... which was a good start. He'd shot her down when she'd tried to make Hermione jokes. There were no times when he had pulled her aside in the corridors between classes to shower her in sweet but passionate kisses.

_No_ Ron instigated 'study times'. He'd touched her _less_ and she'd started to _hunger_ for it. _Now_ she felt like she'd been starved like a bride before her wedding.

He seemed like another boy, a passionless one; not _her_ Ron at all. She'd had to start seeking him out, which, for a girl like Lavender was something _completely_ different. To begin with it had been fun; like he was playing hard to get. Then her sister, Heather, had said how odd it was that _she_ was chasing _him_ and not the other way around. Lavender supposed Heather meant it as a joke but it wasn't funny to Lavender.

She noticed he'd started to take his studies seriously, spending more time library-wards and surprisingly he'd had gotten good marks. Not top, but better than before; and he was proud because he'd done it totally _unaided_. She'd caught him leaving his marked papers out for Hermione to see _whenever_ he'd done particularly well. The look on his face hadn't been _'look-I-can-do-this-without-you';_ it was something _different_, an indefinable expression that _irked_ Lavender.

Once or twice she'd thought she'd caught Hermione scan his work, quickly smile, look at Ron as if to say something, only to change her mind and hurry away. These instances had been so quick, and they'd been so many other things going on, at the time that Lavender was never sure.

Then, mid-January McGonagall had taken Hermione and him aside and lectured them about the_'situation'._ She'd made Ron sit with Harry and Hermione and even given him detention for his skiving Prefect duties just to avoid Hermione. To make matters worse, she'd threatened Hermione with the same if she couldn't see past this _'tiff'_ for the _greater good_ of the School (and Harry). They'd been given extra duties just to make sure.

Ron had withstood the punishment well. Better than Hermione had. He didn't grumble: whereas Hermione had nearly disobeyed McGonagall. Ginny had convinced her otherwise. Even though they'd done their duty together she still hadn't spoken to him.

It had been two minutes since she'd sat down and reeled off the list of things they needed to 'communicate' about. Lavender looked around the common room noticing that Ginny and Dean were sat in the corner. Ginny was trying to study while Dean was trying to distract her.

They reminded her of Valentine's Day. It was a chance for her and Ron to be a couple, to treat each other and enjoying themselves. Then, he'd not even given her a present. Even though he'd _promised_ she be getting something extra special for Valentines; seeing as he had totally _'spaced'_ (a muggle term of Dean's) on her Christmas present.

Valentine's night hadn't gone to her plan either; as he'd opted to be a _Prefect_ rather than a _boyfriend_. Instead, of being with _her_, his _girlfriend_, he'd patrolled with _Hermione_. The same person that wasn't _anywhere_ near _girl_ like and certainly never wanted to be his _friend_ again.

This had been when she'd really started to play second fiddle to a one-sided friendship. He'd started to be even more distant; however, seeing as Lavender had spent _three years_ waiting for Ron to notice her, she'd come up with a foolproof plan. Show him she loved him. Make his coming of age something he'd never forget. Then, he would be forever _hers_; and _hers_ alone.

She was right. Ron would never forget that Birthday. Not because of _her_, _his_ girlfriend, no, _her_ plan had been foiled by _his_ sweet tooth. He'd never forget that birthday because he'd finally found away to get Hermione to speak to him; nearly die thanks to poisonous chocolate!

Hermione certainly was back after his poisoning; like some bad habit that you'd kicked for a while and now you'd started again, it seemed all consuming. Ron, Hermione and (_usually_) Harry seemed even more together. Post-Poisoning they'd just fitted back together into the normal golden trio routine.

In fact, Post-Poisoning had been _painfully_ heart-breaking because Lavender had the distinct impression that Ron was avoiding her: avoiding her to spend time with Harry and Hermione. Then, she'd reminded herself, like a mantra, of why she loved Ron and that Harry needed him. His being _elsewhere_ was just a side effect of the golden trio's reforming. All she had to do was wait a little and she'd have _her_ Ron back.

Now, more than a month later, that hadn't happened. She'd expected sweet nothings from Ron but had instead had a rumour from Parvati, whose source was Dean. She'd realised that _enough_ was _enough_. For her own peace of mind she needed _him_ to talk to _her_.

She needed to see Ron because he _always_ made her feel better; a bubble of happiness would always form on her insides at the sight of him or sound of his voice. She longed a cuddle from _her _Won-Won and comforting words that nothing was going on; that _she_ was _his_ and _he_ was _hers_; always and forever. Then they'd laugh about how silly rumours were.

Lavender _knew,_ in her heart of hearts, that Ron was no cheater. Just like she was certain, and kept on reassuring Parvati, that now that Harry liked Ginny, Dean would soon be a free agent and _no matter what_ Parvati had to promise to be the shoulder he could cry on.

As she had sat there –giving Seamus the cold shoulder – she'd come to a simple conclusion. This, she was sure, was going to be a defining moment in her and Ron's relationship.

Lavender's mind was racing... so this had only taken her a few minutes. In which time, he appeared, she felt the _usual_ bubble of happiness welled up inside of her. However, it quickly popped. She was sure Parvati, and the others, had heard the _BANG_ as clearly as she had felt it.

He was there, but he wasn't alone. Bold as Malfoy, _he_ was with _her_. Coming from _his_ bedroom with _her_!

Lavender's heart had felt like it was torn into a million pieces, and then set a flame like it was mere parchment. Her fantasy consumed within the flames on the cold hard stone of reality.

_He_, her _beloved_ boyfriend, _her_ Won-Won, the source of _her_ comfort had turned into the cause of her despair. Despair because _he_ was with _her_. This was the evidence she had dreaded she'd see.

"What were you doing up there with her?" Lavender shrieked diving off the sofa and into the path of a suddenly bewildered Ron. Her shriek alerted the common room to the drama ahead like a herald announcing the arrival of an important event.

Everyone turned to watch. Ron and Hermione were trapped on the stairs like that peculiar bug Hermione had, in a jar, the end of fourth year. They were able to see freedom but not experience its sweetness while being mere entertainment for the residence of Gryffindor tower.

"Um… Er…" Ron stammered looking from his girlfriend to Hermione and then to the expectant faces of the common room. "We didn't… We weren't…"

Then, there was shouting the other side of the room and the audience didn't know which scene to witness. Should they watch Ron, Hermione and Lavender; or Ginny who was known for her quick wit and inventive cursing (both magically and otherwise)? Ginny was always good value. But a scene involving Ron and Hermione was now rare entertainment for Gryffindor tower. Even ghosts and portraits joined the audience.

For the first four, and a bit, years of their schooling, Ron and Hermione arguments had been the background noise of the Common Room. Then last year their relationship had shifted making such arguments a rarity. Mainly Gryffindor's blamed last year's moody fifth year Harry, for the entertainment vortex created by the Ron and Hermione's truce.

Not that they'd ever mention it to _him_ because _he_ had been so unpredictable.

As a whole their arguments were missed; because they had had a rare mixture of aspects. Well humoured, clever, mostly affectionate bickering, that on lookers admired. Their arguments were usually over silly things, that didn't matter but were immensely entertaining.

This argument, though, was a hippogriff of a different colour; this argument was directed _at_ them and unlike their arguments this one was going to turn _very_ ugly; _very_ fast.

"Nothing, we were only talking" Hermione replied; loudly enough so that the whole room would hear and hopefully take the hint. Ron clearly was unable to form any response.

Lavender looked between Hermione and Ron.

Then, Hermione noticed the audience they've developed hadn't turned away, yet, added in her best Prefect voice.

"Everyone… er… Go back to your knitting nothing to see here" Hermione said trying to get past the statue of Ron; while eyeing the exploding Ginny and Dean situation the other side of the room.

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's arm to try and get past him. It didn't work on Ron in the slightest. Although, it did have an altogether unexpected consequence; that the simple action of Hermione touching _her_ boyfriend caused something snapped within Lavender.

"I can't believe this" Lavender theatrically announced; knowing full well that all eyes would be on them. "Miss Goodie Two Shoes who's ridiculously high marks is only surpassed by her ridiculously ugly hair had to be a boyfriend stealer. This has to be the best gossip _ever_" then she shouted because Ginny and Dean on the other side of the room was now very loud indeed. "BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TRY TAKING MY WON-WON."

"Lavender, we were just _talking_" snapped Hermione emphasising the last word with vigour while looking to Ron to say something; _anything_. When he didn't, she stopped trying to get past and while Lavender started up again. Instead, Hermione covertly touched the small of Ron's back to wake him from his daze.

"Talking, _talking_? Don't make me laugh" Lavender snorted. "The only reason you'd need to be up there talking is golden trio _stuff_. However, seeing as I didn't see Harry coming down stairs with you… We all know; it wasn't that!" she said her voice thick with aggression. Ron and Hermione started looking anywhere but at each other.

"Why couldn't you just _talk_ in the common room like any normal_'platonic'_ friends? If that's what you were really doing?" Lavender asked shrilly then waited for a response; when none came she continued. "I'LL TELL YOU _WHY_ BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T _TALKING_. THAT'S _WHY_. YOU WERE _SNOGGING_; HAVING AN _AFFAIR_." yelled Lavender shrilly.

There was a united gasp from the audience. Even Ginny paused in her tirade towards Dean to shoot Hermione a look of disbelieve punctuated by a sly smile. But this was only a brief pause, in which Dean capitalized by starting talking again.

Then, Lavender attention snapped back to Ron.

"I'm the one you should be taking up there not her..." she said in a kind of sugar coated bitterness, an order tone, which was positively Umbridge like. _That_ tone snapped Ron back to reality.

"LAVENDER" Ron shouted. He'd made up his mind that it was now or never to break up with Lavender. For Hermione's sake, he needed to _try_ and calm Lavender down first. _Try_ being the key word in that sentence.

"We'd take Veritaserum, if we thought it would prove to you that Hermione and I weren't snogging up there." Ron said earnestly; Hermione nodded.

"Would it prove that you two have _NEVER_ kissed?" Lavender shouted amazed that he had the courage to suggest something as drastic as Veritaserum. He was bluffing, she knew, but Lavender felt that if she had some, she'd have used it. However, to the _astonishment_ of all; neither Ron nor Hermione contradicted her this time. And they certainly didn't look innocent.

"I KNEW IT!" Lavender exclaimed after a few moments pointing accusingly between the two of them.

"WE'RE-_JUST_-FRIENDS" Ron bellowed slowly, having regained himself from the last question. "Best friends."

"_Friends_?" Lavender snorted in un-lady like fashion. "Is that what you called it?"

"Yes, Lavender that's what we call it" Hermione shot back before Ron could speak again. "Friends talk. But then again you know my opinion on that already. Friendship and communication are the foundation of any _long term significant romantic relationship!_ As his girl_friend_ you should be used to that aspect of your relationship." She said loftily; unconsciously letting a smile slip.

"Yeah, I know your opinion on _my_ boyfriend, Hermione. _Everyone_ does. Just like I know your motivation for the past couple of months; you think he was only ever going to be _yours_: That, _somehow_, I stole him off you. But you were wrong. You didn't feel betrayed that he picked _me_ not _you_.

"_That_ emotion was old fashioned jealousy because he was never yours. And _now_ you want him _'back'_, trying to steal him away from me but you can't have him he's mine. After tonight, we'll still be together stronger than before…And he won't even acknowledge your existence" she said giving a triumphant smile as she grabbed at Ron's hand to make Hermione cry and run away.

Hermione glared at her not moving; Ron did. He visibly pulled away; recoiling from Lavender's touch.

This show of bravery on Hermione's part and obvious rejection on Ron's made Lavender even madder than she already was. To the revulsion of her peers Lavender swore so heavily it was like a blue mist had descended upon the common room. When she had calmed down enough to form sentences, with socially acceptable verbs and nouns, she did so directing the attack on, Hermione, the other woman.

"What I can't believe" she breathed looking at Hermione with Snape like disdain "is how you've had us fooled for so many years Hermione?_'Miss Prim and proper'_" she mocked. "But now we can see you for what you really are a common boyfriend stealer" She spat raising her hand to strike Hermione.

Her hand, however, never made contact with Hermione skin because Ron stopped it, automatically, midway to Hermione's cheek. He caught Lavender's wrist and held it for a moment; so firmly that she couldn't strike, but gently enough that it didn't hurt or leave a mark.

For the audience, the scene seemed to freeze; it felt like that moment lasted a lifetime. In that moment, the Knut dropped for everyone in the room, including Lavender and Ron. This was the end.

When they were talking _nobody_ could hurt Hermione, verbally or otherwise, without having Ron, to answer to. Lavender's reflex action of lashing out had been a step too far for Ron; he finally knew what he had to do. He wasn't scared of hurting Lavender anymore; because she had been about to hurt Hermione.

Seamus was half up out of his chair, game forgotten, ready to pop Ron.

"Don't you _ever_ lay _one_ finger on Hermione." snarled Ron in a dangerously low voice releasing her wrist. "If you _ever_ hurt her in _any way_; magical or otherwise, I won't be responsible for my actions." Seamus sat back down, keeping his wand to hand; ready to do whatever it took to keep Lavender safe.

Ron's face had gone from _white_ with the shock of being caught with Hermione to a seething _red_. Ron's blue eyes met Lavenders for the first time, in a long time, and she knew that this was it. However, she was determined that she wasn't going to go quietly.

"And anyway Lavender," said Ron after a pregnant pause, trying to calm himself down. "Hermione didn't need to steal me" Ron said firmly then realising what he'd _actually_ said continued "She hasn't… Wouldn't… What I mean is; I realised ages ago that we were better off friends; _you_ and _me_."

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ DUMP ME RONALD WEASLEY!" Lavender roared. "AFTER ALL THE _BULL_ YOU'VE BUT ME THROUGH… NO CHRISTMAS OR VALENTINES PRESENT, ALL THE RUMOURS AND WHISPERS AFTER YOUR BIRTHDAY… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU HATING _HER_?" asked Lavender half astonished half angry.

"I NEVER HATED HER LAVENDER!" Ron bellowed back. "SURE I WAS ANGRY AND UPSET AT HER FOR… SOMETHING… BUT I COULD _NEVER_ HATE HERMIONE."

Then, automatically, without a second thought, he looked at Hermione for the first time since they came down and gave her _that_ smile.

"OH NOW I GET IT" Lavender yelled. "YOU USED ME TO GET BACK AT HER" She paused to stifle a sop. "Well, does your precious Hermione know what we've done together?"

"YES, BECAUSE I MADE SURE HERMIONE SAW MOST OF IT." Ron yelled; unashamedly towering over Lavender. Hermione and Lavender looked united in their anger towards him.

It was only Lavender who was surprised; Hermione knew him too well to doubt that this was the case. In fact, the rest of the common room also suspected the truth. Ron turned to look at Hermione and to the astonishment of the common room said:

"Sorry Mione" His voice was low but echoing, his words simple but powerful; she knew it was from his heart.

The instant he said it though, he regretted using, so publicly, his secret endearment for her. Hermione flashed him a half smile; most of the audience smile, Lavender didn't...

"Mione!" Lavender repeated shocked; this endearment cut like a knife.

_'Why hadn't he given me a nickname?'_ she inwardly questioned.

Then she almost howled "Sorry _Mione_? Sorry _Mione_!"

It was at this point that Seamus decided to go over and stand at Lavender's side for moral support. Parvati was so transfixed with the Ginny and Dean exchange; however, even the three of them turned to watch Lavender now.

"YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS WITH _HER_ AND _SHE_ GETS AN APOLOGY" Lavender asked breathlessly. "HOW _DARE_ YOU? HOW _DARE_ YOU? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND THEN AGAIN YOU NEVER WERE A GOOD BOYFRIEND. UNCAREING, THOUGHTLESS, INORANT, STUPID, WORTHLESS…"

Ron couldn't look at her anymore his hair covered his eyes as he lolled his head.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU" Hermione exploded, scaring Ron, who was about to explain himself. This outburst was to the amazement of all; casting _real_ doubt in the minds of the audience. "_He's_ a great friend; he's caring and even thoughtful at times. He listens when we're alone and when I need him…"

"SO YOU _ADMIT_ IT" Lavender shouted triumphantly.

"WHAT?" Hermione asked then back tracked a little. "Lavender, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying that he's a _great_ friend, the best, which, as you may recall from our last conversation on the subject, is the foundation of any successful long lasting relationship."

Suddenly, on the other side of the room, this fact shattered any doubt Ginny had about what she should do next. She turned to Dean and started talking very fast but low enough so she could keep track of her brother's break-up.

"Says you…" Lavender laughed. "The only boys you've ever dated are _Krum_ and _McLaggen_ and I don't imagine you did much talking with either of them." This was a deliberate poke to make Ron jealous again. It failed. Actually Ron looked like he was fighting a smug grin.

"I WENT TO _ONE_ PARTY WITH _MCLAGGEN_" Hermione yelled "AND _MY_ RELATIONSHIP WITH _VIKTOR_ – FRIENDSHIP OR OTHERWISE – ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS NOW OR EVER!" both girls glared at each other; before Hermione announced. "Oh I'm going I'll see you later Ron."

"No you stay." Lavender said blocking her path. "Seeing as you've always been _here_ as part of mine and Ronald's relationship. Even when you two weren't talking; his eyes followed you, the shadow of you was something I couldn't out shine…

"After my walk with Seamus on Ron's birthday and our fight outside the Hospital Wing I realised that there was something missing" she shifted her gaze to Ron. "_We_ should have talked more. _So I tried_. Merlin knows I've tried. But, every time I went to the Hospital Wing you were asleep, then when you got out you kept pushing me away.

"You were nothing like I dreamed you'd be; the worst boyfriend in history…" Lavender said letting out a small sob; Ron looked grim but nodded. He couldn't argue with the truth. "But I cared about you _so_ much. I tried to make it work. Even when you blew me off for Prefect duties… Although, how you could have ever made Prefect I don't know…" She started to struggle to form sentences because of a wave of emotions that crashed over her.

"When you can't… Can't even…" she sobbed in a strained high voice. She tried to breathe, tears falling down her face like a waterfall leaving a mascara trail in their wake. "Even break up… up with a girl… I have no idea…" She sniffed deciding to go on with one last attack.

"You're not a true Gryffindor. Both, Dumbledore and McGonagall must have been drunk and confundled to choose _you_ as a Gryffindor Prefect when you're such a... a... coward. Maybe they picked you as a _laugh_ or felt _sorry_ for you because you're certainly not man enough…"

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH; HOW _DARE_ YOU SPEAK SUCH _LIES_ ABOUT RON HE'S…" Hermione began to shout as she _finally_ got from behind Ron. He grabbed her around the waist; so that she and Lavender didn't come to blows.

"HERMIONE" Lavender shouted back looking into her triumphant rival's eyes as she relaxed, without realising it, into Ron's touch. "I _DON'T_ CARE ANYMORE. HERMIONE! I DON'T CARE WHAT _YOUR _RON IS LIKE. BECAUSE _YOUR_ RON IS SO DIFFERENT FROM THE RON THAT WAS _MY_ BOYFRIEND IT'S UNREAL. HAVE HIM FOR ALL I CARE…" With this Lavender turned to face Ron.

"WE'RE OVER" shouted Lavender and Ginny in unison.

Then, Lavender turned, her face now wet with tears she didn't know she'd been shedding in the heat of the verbal battle. She headed towards the portrait hole because she needed to get away, far away; as far away as was possible.

Before she escaped into the dark castle, Ginny and Lavender looked at each other for the briefest moment and an understanding passed between them. Ginny was sorry for Lavender's broken heart; but it was clear that Ginny felt that it was her own stupid fault for trying to steal _her_brother off _her_ best friend.

However, Lavender wasn't alone fleeing into the night. Seamus followed determined to stick with her like a shadow.

It took Neville all of seconds to decide what he needed to do after Lavender and Seamus left. As he got out the fake gallon he used to communicate with Luna knowing two things for sure.

One: this was going to be a _long_ night; in the same way, running around the castle on Ron's birthday had been a long day.

_And_

Two: the only way he'd be able to get this done was if Harry had left the Marauders Map in its usual place.

* * *

**2007: This story I imaged was going to be a beautiful**_**'little'**_**one-shot. Then I started writing it. I went on holiday to Cornwall with it; we had a lovely time.**_**And**_**I even read Deadly Hallows (which is **_**Brilliant **_**p502 is my fav HP page EVER).**

**All of these facts have combined to mean that **_**Seamus Night In**_**is longer than I originally envisioned.**_**Sorry**_**and all but I have been working on my describing because I listen to reviews. It's the only thing to do when your internet-less while camping in Cornwall.**

**COMING SOON: REBOUNDING RELATIONSHIPS! Starts with Ron's perspective of the break-up!**

**All my stories inter-relate and are heavily R/Hr canon missing moments. They can be read in any order but chronologically go: Tomboy (pre-HW/1****st**** year), Time of their lives (3****rd**** Year fic), Yule Brawl (4****th**** year fic), Christmas Tradition Interrupted (5****th**** year fic), Christmas Tradition at Last (5****th**** year fic), Christmas Tradition Interrupted Again (6****th**** year fic), Sad FM (6****th**** year fic), Seamus Day Out (6****th**** year fic)... ****.**

**I would greatly love comments. Even the tiniest comment, heckle or suggestion helps me and gives me the fuel to write more fic's.**

**Cheers. Stay tuned for Seamus part in the next **_**THRILLING **_**instalment.**


	2. Painful Truth

The Painful Truth

"Lavender where are you going" shouted Seamus running through the corridor's chasing after a very distraught Lavender Brown. She was distraught because she had just finished with Ronald Weasley for cheating on her with Hermione Granger.

Seamus knew both Ron and Hermione well enough to know that they weren't that kind of couple. Sure they were crazy about each other; but they'd never, _be_ together; while Ron was still dating Lavender.

Although, he must admit, Ron and Hermione did both look guilty when Lavender had asked if they'd ever kissed. But Seamus wasn't going to quibble about the reasons for the break up; the important fact was, as a couple, Ron and Lavender were no more.

Lavender was heading for an unknown destination; her head too over run with emotions to register what was going on. She just wanted to run, be gone and away from her disgrace back in the common room.

'_How could he?'_ the question echoed in her mind.

She wanted to Disapparate to nowhere because she felt like a total nobody at the moment. But she realised with a jab or annoyance that she was too young to Disapparate. If she hadn't been too young for the test she wouldn't have broken up with Ron.

Then, she nearly stopped dead in her tracks. She realised she had been so mad at both of them that she hadn't asked him.

She mentally kicked herself for not bringing up the rumour that she'd needed the assurance for. Maybe she was as dim as everyone claimed, behind her back. But what did it matter now? They were over and she never wanted to see either of them again.

But she knew that she'd have to see Hermione again.

_This very night_ _I'll be sleeping with the enemy_ she thought darkly. _And while she'll be sleeping soundly enjoying the feeling of having him all of her own. I'll be all alone because I'm not good enough._

She remembered the night that Ron and she had become an item. She'd taken him to the hospital wing where he was so shaken Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him over night; but he's refused.

He'd walked her back to the common room and they'd kissed a good night kiss to beat all good night kisses; a kiss full of fire and passion. She'd walked into her bedroom giggly and with a dreamy expression. Where, she'd found Hermione lying on her bed in floods of tears, being comforted by Ginny.

Then Parvati had come in interested in hearing the juicy gossip and she'd started; only to have Hermione flea the room with Ginny right behind her. Ginny had shot her a contemptuous look; but Lavender didn't care because Ron had chosen her not Hermione.

She remembered the month that followed when Hermione would cast charms to block out the sound of their gossiping but would do so with her curtains closed.

Once she'd caught her getting up early but looking like she hadn't slept at all; her eyes puffy and red. Lavender had been amazed, that Hermione had done a powerful glamour enough to mask the trail of her tears and take way all the signs of crying.

'_Will I have to start getting up early and going to bed extra late so as not to bump into Hermione? Will I hear Ginny and Hermione giggling and gleeful about Ron? What about when they did 'officially' get together? Every gossip in the school will be churning out relationship reports.' _

'_That's'_ she thought bitterly. _'will be like a __Magic-less Cruciatus Curse__.'_

At that moment Lavender didn't know what she would do when that happened. She just felt like such a no body to have him cheat on her. He'd made her feel special; like a really somebody. But how could she be a somebody, when the boy she'd wanted to give her heart to had gone and chosen some else?

"Lavender!"

"Leave - me - alone." Lavender shouted still running and sobbing. "Seamus - I'm - still - not - talking - to - you - because - of - Ron's birthday. Remember?"

Seamus didn't answer; he didn't have to. She kept on running and he kept on chasing.

Finally, after what felt like hours of running away she made it to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She slammed the door in Seamus face. To Lavenders relief Myrtle wasn't there.

"I'm staying here." Seamus shouted through the closed door. "Not even Dumbledore or You-Know-Who would make me leave you."

"I said leave me alone, Seamus." She sobbed looking at her reflection in the dirty mirror. She felt as awful as she looked. Her tears had created a mascara trail down her face; the tears had pooled on her t-shirt, probley staining its light fabric. She'd run so fast her golden hair, once bouncy and styled to perfection now looked as wild and uncared for as Hermione's.

She washed the remnants of the make-up off her face. The warm water felt so odd; normal even though her world had just collapsed. What she needed now was a bath, a large cup of tea and chocolate. She put her ear to the door to make sure Seamus had left. She heard nothing; so she opened it.

She frowned when she saw she was mistaken; because there he was sat crossed legged on the window sill opposite the door.

"Before you repeat yourself… You're my friend and you're hurting. So no; I will _not_ leave you alone." He said as he leapt off the sill and landed in front of her.

"And if you go back into the Bathroom with Myrtle I'll still be sat out here waiting for you. But I'd prefer if you'd give up and talk to me now. It's cold on this sill; I'll probley need to see old Pomfrey if I stay here for much longer." He said wriggling his bottom to try and get some heat to it.

"I said leave me alone, Seamus" Lavender said starting down the corridor at a fast pace. "Dean's your friend." She said after a short while that had seemed to stretch into eternity. "We just saw Ginny break up with him. Go find him. Comfort him."

"I would but he's not my type" Seamus smiled. Lavender stopped, sat down and burst into tears. Seamus nearly tripped over her. He stopped not knowing what to do.

"I don't want to… to…to… deal with you when I've had the… the…_them_…" she wept. Her head was bowed down so her long blond hair covered her face.

Seamus' heart broke at the sight: Lavender was usually so strong and brave, crying broken heartedly over that ginger tree. He said down and held her because it was the only thing he could think of doing. She leaned into his touch after a while; he soothed.

"There, there beautiful he's not worth it…Besides I think Parvati will be able to comfort him much better than I could." He smiled at the joke he hadn't meant to make. And to his surprise Lavender lifted her head and gave a weak smile too.

"Oh Ha, Ha." She said dryly. "Yes, well I suppose… It'll take Parvati a little while for her to calm down and not do cartwheels at me." She turned to look at him. "Haven't you got an essay to do for McGonagall?"

"Now, how do you know that?" He said brightly.

"I was ignoring you; not deaf and blind to your procrastinations"

"Well, for once I don't care if me mam kills me for getting a detention for not doing McGonagall's essay. You're more important… Anyway where do you want to go? We can't very well wander about the corridors all night. What would make you feel better?"

"I don't know… Ron's…" here Lavender went into detail about rearranging Ron's anatomy that made Seamus wince. "… other than that I can't think of anything."

"Well, I have an idea." Seamus sighed smiling ear to ear.

"What? Where could we possibly go?"

"Not in the corridor but I know a place…" Seamus said standing up. "A place in Hogwarts where I can do some 'ancient' muggle magic"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a trick my dad uses to make me Mam feel better. It's called a night out but seeing as there's nowhere at school to show a beauty like yourself a good time. I'd say movie and ice-cream in the Room of Requirements is in order."

"Ok I'll just go to the loo and freshen up first."

Seamus realised that they were now stood on the fourth floor outside the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"But this is the Prefects bathroom?"

"Yeah, I know. I got the password from Ron ages ago. All the Prefects will be in a meeting at the moment… So no one will be using it. And the password will be changed tomorrow so I'm going to enjoy the best thing Ron ever gave me while I have the chance."

As Lavender mutter the password, _'rubber duck'_ Seamus couldn't help but ask.

"So Lavender does this mean I'm out of the dog house?"

"Yeah Seamus, I think you're well and truly out of the dog house." She said as she slipped into the room.

Seamus couldn't contain his excitement. He stood there and started to do a happy dance.

Seamus was mid happy dance when Neville appeared from behind a near by tapestry.

"Hi Seamus." Neville smiled nervously. "Where are you and Lavender _actually_ going?"

"Neville, how did you know I was with Lavender?" Seamus asked a bit taken a back.

"I…er… guessed" said Neville hiding a rather old and large piece of parchment behind his back.

"Oh right…" Seamus said not believing Neville – who for the record is a bad liar. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Ron and Hermione have gone for a… er… fly: Actually they nipped into the kitchen for a while but I think they've gone for a fly but that's beside the point. He was a bit thunderstruck about the break up. Kept muttering about being useless and nearly losing control… anyway I don't think you four couples should meet up…"

Seamus looked at Neville like he was a Wrackspurt.

"You're not the only one giving comfort around here tonight." Neville continued answering the unasked question. "Luna and Ginny are in the kitchens; something about the need for chocolate. Dean and Parvati are in our room… and it would make my life easier if I knew where you were heading."

"Oh no not again…" Seamus groaned shaking his head.

"What?" asked Neville glancing at the piece of parchment in his hand.

"Last time we had a conversation like this; it was Ron's Birthday. Remember? You delayed, _not_ prevented, _delayed_ Lavender getting to Ron's bed side and where did it get me with the beautiful Lavender?" Seamus asked wildly; Neville shifted nervously on the spot.

"I'll tell you where. No where. That's where. Unless, you count the dog house; which is where I just crawled out of and I don't want to go back in there. Thank you very much." Seamus said poking Neville's chest. "Lavender didn't talk to me for months. Why should I make Ron Weasley's life any better than it already is?"

"Because… Lavender is upset." Neville exploded quietly. "And she needs to be comforted. Not confronted with seeing other people being comforted: Especially Ronald Weasley being comforted by Hermione Granger."

"Well, where have they gone?" Seamus asked through gritted teeth.

Neville took out the piece of parchment and answered:

"Quidditch pitch!" Neville pointed at the parchment.

"Quidditch pitch?"

"Yeah, Hermione mentioned something about knowing how to make him feel better. Then, she accio'ed his broom and then they left a little after you two." Neville said quickly.

"But as I said they went to the kitchens first – I suppose their going to have a picnic and fly for a bit…" Neville sighed. "But that doesn't answer my first question where are you going with Lavender?"

"Er… Room of Requirements…"

"Good. That's _very_ good – nice and contained." Neville said with a sparkle in his eye. "I'll send Dobby in when it's safe for Lavender to go back into her room."

"What are you on about? Safe?"

"We don't need Lavender and Hermione having another face off. Hermione won't be able to contain her joy at the break up. And Lavender will curse her and they'll both be thrown out of Hogwarts. I'm going to suggest to Luna that she suggest to Ginny having Hermione sleep in her room to…" Neville broke off as he had looked at the old parchment.

"But Nev…" Seamus started.

"Hang on: Got to hide. Lavenders on her way back." Neville said as he ran back to where he had appeared from.

"How do you…" Seamus asked as he watched him go.

"How do I what, Seamus?" Lavender asked playfully, Seamus smiled.

"How do look so beautiful even though you're so upset?" Seamus said as he linked arms with Lavender. She didn't respond but looked sad as she let him lead the way.

Seamus talk with Lavender after a movie:

All in all, the movie was a good idea. The room had turned into a version of Seamus front room at home. It wasn't very large; but it was comfortable and there were pictures on the wall of things Lavender and Seamus had done throughout the years.

There was a picture of them in the first year when Lavender had drenched Seamus in pumpkin juice to stop the fire in his hair.

There was a picture of them in the second year when Lavender had taught Seamus the spell to extinguish his own fires.

There was a picture of them (next to Dean and Parvati) in Hogsmead for the first time when they were so scared of Sirius Black. The room had edited out Ron and Hermione in the back ground.

To Lavenders delight there were multiple pictures of them at the Yule Ball all happy and dancing. Lavender liked these pictures because it was the first time she had ever felt truly beautiful; like her sisters.

There was even a fun one of Lavender and Seamus at Seamus first and last DA meeting in the fifth year. The room had edited out Ron and Hermione in the corner. Ron whispering in Hermione's ear then them both smiling at each other.

Lastly, there were pictures of there day out a couple of months ago.

All of these pictures, indicative of their good times together, and the room thought Lavender needed reminding of.

They watched a rather none descript movie about a girl who had a male best-friend for ages. Then she started going out with a boy who liked her but was using her to make another girl jealous. At this point Lavender got sick of the movie that the Room had picked for them.

She started to look about the room.

Half way through the film a house elf had appeared and spoken to Seamus then come back with ice-cream.

She ate the ice-cream from the kitchen because food seemed to be the one thing the room didn't do. All the while she wondered about many things.

"Seamus," Lavender asked when at last the movie had finished. "What happened today between Ron and Hermione?"

"Well, I don't rightly know what _shenanigans_ could have happened. But to be perfectly honest, I don't think they were up there snogging…"

"No Seamus, I didn't mean _that_." Lavender said shortly. "I mean in Hogsmead. What happened between them in Hogsmead today?"

"Er… They… Er… walked to Hogsmead. Wished each other luck, they took the test then they…er…they came…er… came back."

"The truth, Seamus." Lavender shook her head; by his tone she knew he knew more. "I've had months of lies now I want the truth. No more lies Seamus, I'm drawing a line. Between us there has to be the truth. Promise me Seamus."

Seamus nodded. He didn't want to tell her the whole truth. But the truth without elaboration would be ok; he supposed.

"Truth..? In truth, I saw them walk with each other after they left Harry. In truth, I saw them kiss each other on the cheek, in a friendly way, for luck. In truth, I saw her look as upset as he was when he didn't pass. And then, in truth, I saw her console him. Then they talked laughed and walked off together."

"So, when walking into Hogsmead, they didn't hang back and walk together, arm in arm? Her kiss for luck, didn't land between his cheek and lip? Then, afterwards, they didn't disappear hand in hand and didn't end up rolling in the grass tickling each other?"

"So you did hear that rumour then?" Seamus said slowly looking at his shoes.

"Yes I heard _that_ rumour." She said leaping to her feet. "Parvati told me. I thought you were my friend. I thought you wouldn't lie to me _again_. But you did; you're as bad as him." She said as she made her way to the exit.

She only got half-way before the door dissolved into the wall.

"What is this? Where did it go?" Lavender screamed as she started kicking where the door had been.

"MAYBE THE ROOM WANTS YOU TO STAY, I AGREE WITH IT." He shouted surprising himself and Lavender. They stared at each other from across the room.

It was Seamus who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry ok. You're right. I shouldn't keep things from you. There are things you need to hear. There are things I need to say. I'm guna tell you the truth; the whole truth."

"I don't want to hear it, Seamus."

"Oh Lavender! You don't mean that. You can't say that you want the truth between us and then say that you don't want to hear it because you know you won't like it. That's daft."

"I'll listen but I'm not going to talk to you after this you know?" Lavender said sitting down on the chair opposite him.

"Fair enough. At this point I'd rather you know the truth than me climbing out of the doghouse again." Seamus said, retaking his seat. He took a deep breath and wondered where to start. Then, he thought he'd start at the beginning and hope for the best.

"Lavender you're beautiful and fun and sexy. You are a very bright witch but you've been blind. Lavender did you notice that while you and Ron were going out he wasn't his usual self? That's because he was without Hermione for all those months." He paused, this was hard.

"You remember in January you got really upset that someone had told McGonagall that Ron hadn't been doing his Prefect duty. Remember McGonagall gave him detention of helping first years for a week." Lavender nodded.

"Well, I doubt if even Harry knows this, but it was Ron that told McGonagall" Lavenders eyes widened. "So McGonagall would make Hermione spend time with him. But it didn't work he was miserable because even on Prefect duty she wouldn't speak to him."

"And you know what gave him the idea? When the Head Boy and Girl told them off, in a Prefect meeting for not paying attention and failing in their duty." Lavender shook her head trying not to cry again. Hoping to shake the pieces of truth that where fitting into place in her mind.

Seamus paused as the Room of Requirements provided Lavender with tissues. It was breaking his heart seeing her so up set; but that couldn't be helped. She wanted the truth and this was it.

"Believe me. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but he didn't spend all his time asleep in the Hospital Wing. He was avoiding you… because… because he wanted you to break up with him. The tree didn't want to hurt you so he tried to avoid you instead."

"He… He wouldn't. It was all her", Lavender managed to say through her sobs as a teddy bear appeared on her lap. "It was her… She… it's like Skeeter said in our forth year; she bewitched him when he was in the Hospital Wing. Why else would he have told her and not me when he was getting out? You're…You're… You're lying!"

"I'm not! What did he say to you that morning he left the Hospital Wing?"

"What are you…"

"Don't play dumb Lavender. You met him on the stairs when he was coming down with Hermione and Harry then you two was gone for half an hour…"

"I…Asked him why _she_ was with him. And he said that _'they were friends and that _he_ didn't know Pomfrey was going to release him then'_. Then, I told him about our day out and what happened outside of the Hospital Wing. Of what Neville did to keep me away from him and…" She stopped trying to remember.

"And what did he say Lavender?"

"That… why was I blaming him for something he had no control over. And then I said that we should spend more time together… and talk more because _'we are going out aren't we?'_ I said. Then he said _'yes'_ and we sat together." Lavender caught the piercing look Seamus was giving her as if saying _'and then'_.

"But we didn't talk" she said bowing her head using a small almost childlike voice. "Because I wanted him to start the conversation and he just wanted to…" She stopped herself.

"Wait a minute" she said suddenly with a completely different voice. "I remember now… Hermione kept looking over at us and smiling… See that proves it!"

"Proves what? That Hermione was happy Ron was out of Hospital? That she was relieved, as we all were, that she was on speaking terms with him? That she was happy to see him miserable with you there;" she looked at him murderously; but she had said she wanted the truth. "Wanted to sit with her as much as she wanted to sit with him…"

"No he didn't." Lavender said hotly.

"He _did_ Lavender because…I can't even describe it... I know… Watch Ron and Hermione together I guarantee if you watch them for even a day; watch their body language, how they look at each other, talk to each other, you'll see it."

"See what?" she said dreading the answer she knew, deep down, would come.

"Lavender luv" Seamus sighed and paused. "It's obvious to those with eyes how they feel about each other. You'll see that _you_ were the other woman. Not Hermione; _you_. I know this is going to be hard for you to hear but you were the…"

"Shut up Seamus."

"I will not! You can't have it both ways. You can't make me promise to be honest with you then lie to your face. You know I hate seeing you like this but you have to know. It's for your own good. You know I'm right." Seamus stopped as Lavender reached for more tissues. She looked over her shoulder towards where the door should be; but it didn't reappear.

"You know when Neville told me about Ron being poisoned I defended your and his relationship. Even though, I knew what you'd said about Ron and you: Even though I was the one who had wanted to tell you, all day, about Hermione and him."

"So you agree they were up to something up there?"

"No. Ron isn't like that and neither is Hermione. It's not like they chose to fall in love so young."

"Then why did he start going out with me if they were SO 'in love'."

Seamus swallowed hard; he knew the answer.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that Ginny told Ron and Harry that Hermione snogged Krum." Lavender looked at Seamus; her eyes now streaming.

"They were going to go on a date Lavender, to Slughorns Christmas Party: together."

"What?" Lavender said looking him dead in the eye so that he would tell her the truth.

"She asked him out and he said yes and they were both keeping it quiet but I over heard Harry speak to Ginny. Ron was really excited. I saw him when Harry wasn't there picking out an outfit" Lavender shook her head again. She hugged the teddy bear closer to her self.

_Ron would never do that; would he?_

"Lavender, last year after the department of Mystery thing Ron wouldn't let Pomfrey discharge him until Hermione was better because he didn't want her to be left alone." Lavender shook her head.

"Have you ever wondered why no one but Neville and Victor Krum ever asked Hermione out?" Seamus asked trying to be gentle.

"What are you talking about?" Lavender snapped.

"Answer the question" Seamus said sternly while smiling encouragingly.

"I suppose she is too bright, antisocial and not very pretty…"

"Lavender" Seamus shouted looking at her with pure frustration. "Don't be like this your better than this. You know she's improved." Lavender didn't say anything but shot him daggers with her eyes; she merely huffed so Seamus continued.

"In third year, when Harry was in the Hospital Wing after falling off his broom all us boys had a 'girl talk'. We'd started to notice how you girls had changed over the summer and that. We started to rate you all, as immature boys do you understand," Lavender cracked a small unwanted smile and nodded. "We rated everyone apart from Hermione. We were just finished: About to go to sleep. When Neville sat up and said _'what about Hermione?'_

"Dean made a joke about how we shouldn't be talking about Hermione while Ron was there seeing as she was 'off the market _hey, Ron_?' We could just make out in the shade of red Ron's ears went by the moonlight but he didn't comment."

"His silence was so deafening that as the year wore on it echoed through the school. We all took the joke seriously. Well, you remember what they were like that first Hogsmead trip." Lavender nodded sadly not looking at Seamus.

She remembered looking in the formal dress robe shop and seeing a beaming Hermione twirl around in a beautiful set of pale blue dress robes for an awe struck Ron. She'd seen the way Ron treated Hermione when they thought no-one was watching, guiding her by the small of her back, linking arms with her when it was crowded and carrying her bags; like it was the most natural thing in the world.

They hadn't bicker, proofing everyone wrong by getting along without Harry – joking and smiling all the while. Even thought there had been the threat of Sirius Black; they were happy together. They looked liked they'd had the time of their lives.

Lavender remembered that day as the first... It was the first time she noticed them lavish their attention on each other. The first time she noticed how handsome Ron was becoming. The first time she had been jealous of Ron and Hermione's relationship. But that was a lifetime ago, it had been a crush, their relationship had changed; _hadn't it?_

"_Everyone_ saw that" Seamus continued trying to catch Lavender's gaze. "And so the message filtered through the school. Hermione was off the market; or as some people labelled her 'forbidden fruit'. Anyway, no one wanted to date Hermione because it would be against their vested interests with the bet and all."

"THAT BLOODY BET." Lavender exploded unable to contain her self any longer. She stood up to look down on him and paused to catch her breath. Since the second year, there had been a school wide bet run by Fred and George Weasley about when Hermione and Ron would get together. It was rumoured that even teachers had placed bets.

"It makes me sick. Do you know how many people came up to me after Ron and I started as a couple and said they'd pay me to break up with him?" Seamus shook his head.

"Neither do I. Seeing as I lost count by January. Just because there's this unwritten rule among the boys not to date her doesn't mean you couldn't. I mean us girls had a similar conversation…"

"What?" Seamus shouted standing up in front of her.

"Yeah us girls had a similar conversation around the time of the Yule Ball and agreed to stay off him."

"What?" Seamus said louder than he meant to. There was a pause in which Lavender shifted in her seat and looked uncomfortable. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because…" Lavender sighed. "In third year he stood up for me against Hermione when my rabbit died. I was upset and I was touched that he cared enough to do it. He was so sweet and looked so cute. So I started to have a small crush on him – I tried to ignore it but by this year I couldn't. Don't look at me like that Seamus."

"It wasn't like I didn't check with her. I asked her in the beginning of the year: After he gave her Bilius for her birthday." Seamus looked quizzical. "His teddy when he was little. She wouldn't give me an answer, straight or otherwise, so I decided to wait a little while but to make it clear to him that I was interested." Seamus shot her a piercing look.

"And it wasn't like I threw myself at him at the post match party" Lavender justified – to herself as well as Seamus. "I brought him a Butterbeer, laughed at his joke then we were… we were kissing."

"Then we left to have some alone time and she attacked him with budgies!"

"Well, where many women would go after you, the other woman, when she catches her man cheating Hermione went straight for him."

"I wasn't the other woman she was. He was mine. All mine then…"

"But you never had his undivided attention. You told me he moaned her name once. And what about the lack of Christmas and Valentines presents? You even told me yourself that you thought they were dating secretly last year." Lavender turned away.

"Did you know that in his sleep after the poisoning he murmured her name? I heard Ginny tell Neville…"

"No he didn't."

"Lavender he did. In front of everyone before your and Hermione's fight" Lavender shook her head so much Seamus thought it would come off. "And he's always moaning Hermione's name in his sleep."

"See. That proves my point. I think she's bewitched him…"

"She _didn't_; not with any potion. Ron just didn't see sense. He didn't realise that while he was hurting her and him, because of his Krum jealousy he was using you. Everyone tried to make him realise what he was doing with you; for your own good. Even Parvati tried to help Ron see when she helped Hermione get ready…"

"No-she-didn't" Lavender said through sobs. "She-she-only… only-helped Herm…Hermione get really for Slughorns par… party to get all the Ron Hermione investors off my case."

"No Lav, Parvati and Hermione planned how Ron was going to find out about her date with McLaggen. I can't believe you didn't notice how staged that whole exchange was! Then that night he disappeared didn't he?"

"You're lying, Seamus. You don't know that. How could you know that? Hermione bewitched him. That's what's _really_ plain to see…" She said sounding more certain than she was.

"Lavender, the teachers would have noticed something seeing as they know a little something about magic." Seamus was now getting more than a little frustrated.

Lavender wanted to scream and shout at Seamus that he was wrong. That Hermione had bewitched her Ron. She stood up to do so but no words came out. No argument could be found. What he had said had a ring of truth to it. She made her way to the door that had magically reappeared.

The last thing she heard from Seamus that night was:

"Lavender, watch them together and you'll see it."


	3. After the Snow

Sometime Around Lunchtime After That

**They are truths universally acknowledged that I **_**STILL**_** can't spell and I **_**STILL**_** own nothing, borrowing the Potterverse for my own amusement. And hopefully yours too… **

**After the Snow**

"Thanks Myrtle" Lavender shouted to the ghost who had been listening to her for the last hour.

_Moaning Myrtle is very understanding_ thought Lavender as she left the bathroom heading for her dormitory. She walked very fast to her destination, her hair covering her face because she didn't want anyone that saw her to know she'd been crying. And as a result her make-up was less than perfect.

It was nearly time for lunch and she wanted to reapply her _'war-paint'_ before facing _them_. It was just over twelve hours since her break up with Ronald Weasley and her talk with Seamus. And although Lavender was pained to admit it; Seamus was right.

She'd seen it in Charms today.

Seamus had said _'watch Ron and Hermione together because it's obvious to those with eyes how they felt about each other'_. 

So she had watched them; just to prove Seamus wrong. She had watched them whispering in Charms with Harry. She saw how Ron had been paying more attention to Harry and Hermione then the lesson. Although she listened hard to try and hear them couldn't because there'd been a strange buzzing in her hears. 

But words weren't needed for her to see, with perfect clarity, the _it_ Seamus had wanted her to see.

Ron had been absentmindedly waving his wand ceiling-wards. And in so doing, he'd made it snow on Hermione and himself. 

Hermione smiled as she had grabbed his arms and redirected it. The way Ron had looked at Hermione had made Lavender feel inwardly awful. 

There, as plain as day, as plain as the boyfriend stealer, was this look of longing and tenderness shining from his eyes. It was a look she'd never inspired in him.

Lavender felt ill.

They'd looked like they both had a bad case of dandruff. He gazed at Hermione and smiled _that_ smile. Then, he'd said something and brushed the snow off her shoulders with such tenderness, it had almost been intimate. The exchange was so obvious; even Harry noticed.

_That_ had been the final shopping bag, the one that broke the hippogriff's back. She couldn't contain herself she fled the classroom just in time to see Hermione say something to Harry, with a triumphant smirk, a gleam in her eyes that made it clear she knew that Ron was hers.

Now she was finally at the Fat Lady. She tired to think of something else. She gave the Fat Lady her best smile as she muttered the pass word. 

"Oh well dear things will get better, I promise." She had said smiling sympathetically.

Lavender didn't respond. She knew that even though the comment was born out of a real concern, if she did answer and engage in a conversation with the Painting – she'd go straight to her friend Vi; and it would be all around the castle like wild fire. 

As Lavender entered her dorm and sat at the vanity she glanced over at Hermione's bed. Lavenders heart stabbed again; the bear was back.

Hermione had drawn a line of protection around her very neat part of the bedroom. Her bed, that hadn't been slept in, now had a tattered teddy bear back in the centre. The bear was named Bilius because it had been given to Ron by his Uncle Bilius, when he was a child. 

Lavender knew that he had given it to Hermione for her coming of age in September. Hermione had smiled about the bear much more than something of its state deserved; like she'd been given a jewel of the finest quality. Lavender had been surprised to find that Hermione had slept with it every night; until the night of the first Quidditch match.

Then, it had been relegated to Hermione's blanket box at the foot of her bed. When Lavender had asked Ron about it during there courtship – Ron had mumbled that he didn't want the bear back because it had been that one Fred had turned into a spider. But now, it was back; back where the boyfriend stealer thought it belonged. On her bed; the ultimate sign that she had won; while Lavender had no one. 

'_Why did Hermione deserve Ron? Why couldn't she have stuck with Krum? Or McLaggen? Even Harry's a better match for her than Ron'._ She wanted cry again; she felt the tears burn her eyes as she knew in her heart of hearts that that wasn't true.

If those memories, that she'd painstakingly re-examined last night were true. And she'd spent a good deal of the night arguing with her self that they weren't. Ron and Hermione deserved each other because they balanced each other out; they were just meant to be. She wished she hadn't been so dizzy and Ron mad to realise it before. 

Lavender head knew that Hermione and Ron deserved to be happy as much as she did. Her heart, broken as it was, was sure that they didn't

Her head now knew that Seamus and Parvati were right when they said that 'the only way that pair would be happy was with each other'. Lavender heart stilled disagreed wishing against the truth that hurt so cruelly; but there it was anyway.

But one truth that both her head and heart were agreed on were given to her by Parvati. Her last words to Lavender before sleep had claimed to them were what she clung onto now. 

'_Ron might not be the one for you but one day you'll find him. Experience what Ron and Hermione have and it'll be ten times better than anything else you've ever felt.'_

Lavender smiled determinedly, as she reapplied her mascara and added a glamour to disguise the puffiness around her eyes, that she was going to be strong. 

When she had returned to her room the night before, Parvati and she had spent hours talking; trying to regain and rebuild Lavender's _'inner strength'_ ready for today. 

'_Teen Witch Weekly might suggest that it's the easiest way to face an ex.' _She mournfully sighed; her smile only failing a little._ 'But it doesn't feel easy.'_

She'd been this determined this morning, mindful that it was her who ended it, but that it would be all around the castle by the end of breakfast. Her strength remained when she'd seen Ron and Hermione eating breakfast without Harry. When they'd seen her coming they'd been kind enough to grab bacon sandwiches and leave. 

Then, she'd seen what transpired, that look that touch, that smile and her defences felt as if they'd never been there. 

But she was determined that a foolish man and his bookworm wasn't going to get the better of her.

She would remain herself. No matter what happened; because she was Lavender Rosemary Brown. 

She stood up and looked in the mirror.

'_I'm a Gryffindor'_ she thought. _'I'm going to start behaving like one.'_

"I can do this." She said taking a slow steadying breath; flashing her self what she felt should be a winning smile.

"Yes, you can dear" said the sing song voice of the mirror. "You look lovely." Lavender smiled flicking her hair as she went through the door. 

_I do look good; a lot better than Hermione had after…_ she stopped her train of thought right there because she knew it would only lead to more tears.

As she walked to the Great Hall, enjoying the warm sunshine on her face, she decided to find Seamus. She was going to thank him and apologies for not listening to him sooner. Lavender was surprised that the thought of seeing her Irish friend comforted her as much as it did. 

She walked along she wondered how she would react to Hermione and Ron now.

'_At least Ron and Hermione aren't together yet' _she comfortingly thought. _'At least I don't have to watch them together yet.'_

Lavender knew this because if they'd gotten together, it would be, the only topic of conversation castle wide. She wondered how many students had owled Weasley Wizards Wheezes while fresh bets.

Lavender walked into the Great Hall, with her head held high. Her eyes followed the Gryffindor tabled down until she saw Seamus. He was sat next to Dean, but instead of talking and laughing like they usually did, they both looked upset. Very upset – seething in fact.

Then she noticed something out of place. The Hall was full and yet no-one was speaking, a collective breath seemingly being held. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco looking equally sickened and upset; like he was watching a Cannon's play Quidditch – you want to look away because it was going to be a slaughter but couldn't.

None of this made any sense. 

Lavender noticed Harry and Ginny were sitting together, accounting for Deans upset. Parvati had told her about the fall out of that break up. But, she realised with a stab that, _that_ wasn't why the Hall was silent, or what Seamus was seething about. She'd followed his gaze and it had landed on… on:

Ron and Hermione.

Suddenly she's frozen to watch the exchange.

Hermione's arms were around Ron's middle as he cupping her cheek with one hand. Lavender could see lips moving, but even with the silence of the hall, he spoke so gentle that only Hermione could hear him. Ron had never spoken to her like that in public. Especially in the Hall, he always spoke loud enough to show her off.

Then it dawned on her; he'd done that just to upset _her_.

Ron and Hermione were now only inches away from each other; like they were going to kiss. They, as ever, didn't notice they had acquired an audience. They didn't notice that the on lookers consisted of students, teachers, Dumbledore, a house elf with a sock on his head and, her, Ron's _ex_-girlfriend.

It only Harry and Ginny remained immune to this display of affection; wrapped, as they were, in their lunch and conversation.

Lavenders heart stabbed again. Her head told her that she knew that Ron was Hermione's not hers. Her head told her that she had dumped him and started to let him go. But her heart told her that she had loved him; loved him still.

This display of Ron and Hermione's explained to her volumes about why the whole Great Hall seems to have fallen under a silencing spell; everyone was pregnant with the anticipation of lip locking. Not to mention the winnings that would be collected.

Hermione, then, smiled shyly and Lavender wanted to scream.

Ron whispers to her and Lavender wanted to punch him. To hurt him in some way, anyway, that would alleviate her suffering. 

They weren't even blushing; even though she was openly enjoying the touch of his hand on her face. He had never been that tender with her; affectionate yes, loving perhaps, but never tender. Like the simplest most innocent touch provided fireworks. 

He smiled back in his lopsided way, once so endearing now had turned to irritating breaking her heart a fresh. From their body language she could tell that they'd admitted their feelings to themselves; if not each other. 

'_I hate them'_, she thought as bile began to rise and burn in her throat. _'I'm not ready for this.'_

Seeing them together _here_, being so _public_ – after all the rumours and last night screaming match and denials; she couldn't contain a sob. 

The sob echoed around the Hall, alerting them all to her presences, but Lavender didn't care, she was too busy turning on her heels and running. As she reaches the doors a crash echoed and the noise of the Hall start again at an unparalleled level.

From behind her, as she ran outside until it hurt, she heard foot steps echoing her own. Matching hers step for step.

"Lavender" Seamus called desperately. "Slow down!"

She collapsed by the tree they'd once had a picnic under. Crumpled in a howling heap she didn't know if she'd be able to stop the tears. Her heart felt like it had shattered within her.

Seamus gathered her up in his arms, gently rocking her. She knew that she looked a mess but she realised that he, and more importantly, she for once, didn't care. 

She wanted to blame Hermione for that show, for putting on a flirtatious act, flaunting her man, publicly laying claim to him.

But Lavender realised…

'_Hermione isn't capable of flirting, or laying claim to him if she was, I wouldn't have made a fool of myself.' _

They never knew how long they stayed like that but when her sobbing subsided, he loosened his grip on her, so she could move to look at him.

"I'm s… s… sorry." Lavender sniffed, wiping her eyes on her hankie. "…'bout la… last night. I was so an… angry at you when I should have been angry at Ron. Not only la…last night but on his birthday you know…" She took a deep steadying breath. She was silent and still rerunning his birthday in her mind. "You know he wasn't even sorry or upset about how found out about him being in the hospital wing. He said…"

"Why was I blaming him for something he had no control over?" Seamus said sighing emotionlessly. "I remember you told me last night. I was listening Lavender, I'm always listening." He smiled shyly, stroking the hair aside that had stuck to her wet face. 

All of a sudden, she felt calmer, more her self. But at the same time she felt blissfully confused as fireworks went off within her. She felt her heart beat quicken and knew he felt it too.

"Well," she stated unsurely. "Umm… Thanks for last night. I needed you and you were there for me."

"Where else should a friend be?" he asked seriously. She nodded wanting to talk about something else.

"So did you get your essay done?" Lavender asked trying to calm her self.

"Er no!" He laughed. "But don't worry: McGonagall caught me coming back from the Room of Requirements." He said merrily. Lavender shot him a look that he knew meant: _'what!'_ "Not only did I _not_ get a detention but she gave me a day's extension."

"How?" she asked astounded, in the history of Hogwarts that had never happened.

"She just seemed in a _REALLY_ good mood is all!" Seamus admitted vaguely. 

What he failed to elaborate on was that McGonagall wasn't alone, when she'd found Seamus mournfully returning. She had found Ron and Hermione seeking in through the unlocked front door; they'd been behind her trying to look solemn. They failed to look that way because they kept shooting each other looks and purposely brushing each other.

McGonagall, far from upset and stern, was in a surprisingly good mood and escorted them to Gryffindor tower, with, what Seamus could only describe, as a small smile. McGonagall smiling seemed too good to be true, so he thought he'd test his luck.

Seamus thought, as McGonagall had taken his curfew breaking so well, that he'd walked ahead with her to engage her in conversation about his essay, fishing for clues. 

He'd been walking past a large picture window, at the time, when he'd started the conversation. He could feel the reproach coming, about to burn away his freedom; but it didn't come. He was ready with his classic comeback 'you can't blame a wizard for trying'; when McGonagall's face changed from stern to something else. This something else was a happy emotion that Seamus daren't name.

He followed her gaze and, even though he had spent the night with Lavender distraught – and was probably doomed to spend his life in her dog house – Seamus smiled too.

They both smiled because they'd both seen the reflection of Ron and Hermione holding hands. Well, maybe holding hands was an overstatement; their pinkies were hold. They both were smiling shyly but they had a look of innocent joy that told Seamus, their relationship was back on track.

It was then that McGonagall had suggested he have an extension.

After a silence, in which Seamus thought Lavender had fallen asleep, she asked.

"Why you didn't tell me about Ron and Hermione before last night? Particularly, before I lost my _heart_ to him." Then, she looked away towards the lake, afraid to hear the answer.

"Because…" Seamus gulped trying to ignore the fact that Lavender had just confessed losing her heart. "You wouldn't have listened; because you were happy. And even though I'm a Gryffindor, I was scared to tell you." He sighed shifting around so he could see her better. "Truthfully, I was jealous of the Felix style lucky big tree cos you're the loveliest girl in this whole school…" he said starting to go red. "Especially when you're _happy_; and you were _happy_. 

"Besides I didn't think the big tree would lead you on like he did." Seamus said letting months of guilt finally wash over him as Lavender raised herself off him. "If it makes you feel any better; I don't think he planned it either. He didn't do it because he wanted to make a fool of you; he did it because even though he loves Hermione, he liked you. Which is understandable; because what isn't there to like? Then, I think he was afraid of hurting you which is what he did in the end." There was a long uneasy pause; he wanting her to speak. He felt sick at seeing her upset again.

"And, anyway, how could I compete with Ronald Weasley?" He earnestly asked as he stood up and walked towards the lake. "The man who backs Harry Potter up 100, Gryffindor keeper, Services to the School winner, pureblood and Prefect for goodness sake!" He picked up a stone and threw it trying to skip it. But he was so angry with himself that the stone nearly hit a lone duck that had foolishly settled on the water. 

The duck rose in flight towards safety but not before angry quacked at Seamus. This surprised him so much that his expression made Lavender smile fondly.

"See! Can't even skip a stupid stone" he muttered kicking aimlessly, at the ground now looking truly upset.

Lavender rose from the grass and looked at him like he'd gone quite mad.

"Because…" She said in a strong voice full of passion. "You're Seamus Devon Finnigan; my friend. The _only_ man who can make me smile when my heart is broken." Then she stroked the side of his face and kissed her cheek.

They smiled at each other for a minute before averting their gaze. Lavender was suddenly unsure of what to do next. She liked Seamus but if they got together now with her heartbroken, she knew that it wouldn't work out. He sensed the reason so, like a pro, he changed the subject.

"How's Parvati taking Deans break up with Ginny?" Seamus asked Lavender after a comfortable silence.

"She's being really good actually and even though I know she wants to do cart-wheels fuelled by hormone endued gee. She hasn't. But needless to say she enjoyed her night in with Dean very much." There was a pause.

"How's Neville?" Lavender asked suddenly with a wicked smile.

"Neville… Neville Er Longbottom?" Seamus said suddenly sweating uncomfortably. "Ok… how do you mean?" he looked at her face and cleared his throat. "Shouldn't he be?" 

"Well, when I was in the loos." She explained. "I thought I heard the two of you talking but I thought I was imagining it. Then, I was speaking to Parvati last night and she said that she'd finally felt like Dean and her were making progress when Neville burst in to check that they were ok." Lavender smiled; Seamus gulped. "So did he run around the castle like an idiot last night?" 

"Yep, pretty much" he admitted knowing the gig was up. "He really cares about Harry, Ron and Hermione you know: Helps them whenever he can."

"So how did Neville take Ron and my break up: Must be pretty crushed that Hermione and Ron are back to where they were." She said matter-of-factly.

"What?" he asked astounded.

"Neville's thing for Hermione; after all, he _did_ ask her to the Ball… It's _so_ obvious."

"Oh _that_! He got over _that_ the minute he met Luna" Seamus smiled wiggling his eyebrows. They laughed for a while, enjoying the sub and their time together.

"He was brave though asking her to the ball…" She said with a wistful sigh. "Braver than Ron at least… Then he showed courage keeping me away from them on his birthday and last night."

"Yeah" Seamus smiled stroking her hair. "Who would have thought? The wimp who melted me cauldron our first Potion lesson, because he was terrified, would have the heart of a lion; Leader of the résistance that one?" Lavender sighed again and laid her head back down on his shoulder for a moment.

"Yeah, maybe I should thank him one day." Lavender lamented. Then she turned to look at him. "_Actually_, you know who should be thanking Neville. Ron …" she then got up, wandering over to the lake side to use its cool water as a mirror, while she cleaned her face with a spell. "I don't think I'm ready for that level of forgiveness yet."

"Ron already has…" Seamus sighed as he lay back on the warm grass. "Thanked Neville, I mean. Even let him win at chess. _And_ he's not the only one; old Nev's made out like a bandit! Hermione helped him plan and essay he was struggling with. Ginny compiled a list of things Luna likes to help him in the old Romeo department..." Seamus paused, trying to remember what else Neville had acquired.

"Ron's mum knitted Neville a jumper, the twins sent him a hamper of stuff from their shop; they were _so_ relieved…" Lavender shot Seamus a look reminding him of her presents. "…Because of the bet, luv. And Hermione's parents sent Neville sugar-free muggle chocolate and teeth cleaning supplies." He lifted his head to look at her.

"What about Harry?" Lavender innocently asked playing with her hair. Seamus looked up and gave her an 'are you serious look'.

"Harry Potter?" Seamus asked pointedly.

"Oh good point" she said. Now make-up free, she turned and gave him a dazzling smile and hair flick.

"Now there's the most beautiful girl in the world! And if that isn't prettiest smile, on the prettiest face, making the prettiest eyes sparkle. Why, if I wore one, I'd eat my hat!" He said in a tone that conveyed how earnestly he believed what he said.

She went a little pink bathed in such open adoration, she was quite girly. Seamus insides when gooey, that _he'd_ that reaction on Lavender. Then, a thought struck her like a rogue Bludger transforming her expression. 

"How did Hermione's muggle parents know?" Lavender asked lying down resting her head on Seamus.

"Why ask me? Who do I look like to you? I'm no seer!" Seamus exclaimed. Lavender saw quiet and crossed her arms. "But the way I see it. It was either from Hermione herself or Ron's parents. From what I understand their friends; Mr Weasley helped them when Hermione was petrified. They were even supposed to spend this Christmas together..." He yawned trailing off and settling into the warm welcoming grass.

"Can I ask you something, please?" Lavender suddenly asked when clean faced, she returned to Seamus' side.

"About Ron and Hermione's parents being friends?" He asked half asleep and very puzzled. "Don't think it matters."

"Seamus! Stop pretending to be thick… I wasn't wondering about them. Member, last night, you know, _you_ said about the boys rating the girls" She asked shyly trying to be demure; Seamus nodded. "Well, what did _I_ get?"

"From me, luv, 1,000,000 out of 10" Seamus sighed happily. "…Every time!"

**2****nd**** September 1996**

As the second to last group was leaving, the Room of Requirements looked somehow lonely without the golden trio heading up the DA meeting. The last time she was in the Room of Requirements it looked like Seamus' mother's lounge and they were watching a film.

During the Holiday's she'd been reminded often of that night while sitting in Seamus front room during long afternoons full of tea, cakes and conversation.

But that, even though it was mere days before, seemed a lifetime ago.

At the front of the room, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood were quietly speaking. She could tell by their manner that they were more themselves now the meeting was _finally_ over.

At the start of the meeting, Ginny, Neville and Luna had had been tense, informing the group of what had happened to the trio.

After Dumbledore's funeral, Harry had disappeared. Fled into the night and hadn't been heard or seen since. 

Ron was now so ill with spattergroit that he was permanently confined to the Burrow.

Hermione had been persuaded by an ill Ron, to leave him after Bill's wedding, for safety with her parents – So she was somewhere else in the world. And the golden trio was no more; that thought set shivers through her.

Then, hope had returned, the new DA had been introduced to _'Potterwatch'_. The _only_ show that didn't follow you-know-who's line. It was here that they'd heard about an incident at the Ministry. Prisoners had escaped and 'the offender hadn't been captured'.

Neville had been ecstatic that it happened and was, as convinced as Potterwatch, that it was Harry. Even Ginny and Luna looked more relieved than earlier that day. 

Then, Ginny had pinned her favourite picture of the trio on the notice board. They were together and laughing under a tree by the lake. Other things had also one on the board; including a newspaper of Harry's last successful visit to the Ministry. It was as an inspiration to what good ordinary people could accomplish standing against evil and win. Up there, Seamus had also placed a picture of Dean Thomas – who also hadn't returned.

If anyone had asked Lavender a few months ago, to predict how her second night in Hogwarts as a seventh year would begin; she wouldn't have said this.

She sighed as she looked at the notice board. Then, she felt familiar arms encase her from behind and felt home again. Seamus rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Seamus whispered before nuzzling her neck. 

"Just remembering how easy life was last in compared to this!" Lavender sighed kissing his finger.

"Yeah… Last year, my only worries were you getting your heart broken by the Ginger Tree and him fighting with Hermione." Seamus said softly stroking her side.

"I wish _that_ was my only trouble this year; keeping you away from Ron and Hermione!" A voice came from behind them. "And not heading up DA, against Snape and his Death Eater mates."

They turned around to see Neville trying to be light-hearted but failing. It was then Lavender noticed that Neville was wearing the jumper Ron's mum had knitted him.

They all smiled weakly at each other.

"Umbridge was a push over in comparison to this brand of evil" he said a little gloomier than before. He turned to leave and Lavender suddenly was struck by how lonelier Neville looked without the trio.

"Neville, why did you do it?" Lavender asked; Neville stopped in his tracks. "Spend all that time running around for them." Lavender relaxed into Seamus' embrace as Neville searched for the right words.

"Because…" Neville sighed shrugging slightly. "Getting Ron and Hermione back together was the right thing to do. Because keeping the three of them together is the right thing to do. I've watched them, been there on the sidelines all along. 

"And _knew_, as sure as I know I'm standing here at Hogwarts, that Harry is the key to defeating you-know-who and Ron and Hermione only ones who can help him. The only ones he'll let carry that burden with him." He sighed sinking down to the nearest seat putting his head in his hands. "Not that it matters now. Not now, Ron's ill and Hermione's fled for safety."

"Neville." Lavender said walking towards him. "Don't give up. We've all seen Harry do amazing things against the odds. Heck, I've seen you do amazing thing that no one would have thought possible. You've dare as much as Harry has. You are the right leader for us and I just wanted to say, thank you." Neville looked up. "Thank you for everything last year. A measure of a man isn't doing what he can. It's doing what he knows he can't but doing it anyway because it's the right thing to do.

"And just as you, and Luna, and Ginny know that Harry's ok and still fighting against insurmountable odds: so _I_ know that you're the right one to lead us against Snape and his _loonies_. And I just want you to know; thanks."

And with that, she stepped forward, kissed Neville's cheek before grabbing her boyfriend's hand, to lead him back to Gryffindor tower, homework and the rest of the seventh year.

**Did you enjoy that? Because I sure did.**

**Lavender and Seamus are such a good ship. The 'scene' about the Great Hall is described more fully in Wand-less Cruciatus Curse, my one-shot from Draco's POV.**

**The story of this ship was just going to be **_**Seamus' Day Out**_** and **_**Night In**_**, however, with the realise of Deadly Hallows I've come up with a final part. It's in the pipes so stay tuned.**

**Remember that this story, **_**like my other ones**_**, all relate to **_**From Summer to Battle: a Story of LoVe**_**. And some of you who are familiar with that story might have figured that this flying incident of Ron and Hermione's is what they were referring to in Chapter 7 of FS2B.**

**And sorry that it's taking so long between updates, I'm writing my dissertation! But now, fanfiction wise, I'm concentrating on FS2B.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**JustSuper**

**Aka**

**She-who-must-be-reviewed**


End file.
